Kanzashi
by Sara1893
Summary: What is kanzashi? Kanzashi is a hair accessory, nothing more, nothing less. Nevertheless, it irritates him. Because after all, he's nothing more but a selfish man with rotten heart that cannot bear to see his rival grinning from ear to ear just because of a hair stick.


Kanzashi

Nothing More But a Selfish Man

* * *

He knows that he's a selfish man – a shitty, sadist – a real deal bastard. Yes, he knows that long ago as he is reminded of the fact every time Hijikata shouted at him in his rage. Or maybe sometimes that little China girl when she realized that she just been prank by him. Speaking of that China girl, he remembered that he still has some score to settle with her. The last punch that she gave him last week still bruising and it's hurts like a b&*^h when Hijikata elbow him yesterday at the same place.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan, look!"

Hearing the familiar excited voice made him look towards the direction. True enough he saw the China girl walking alongside the silver hair samurai wearing her usual red cheongsam. In her hand, she held out a simple kanzashi with metal strips dangling . "Can you buy me this? Please Gin-chan?" she asked the man hopefully, her blue eyes shine with childish excitement.

Okita was so sure that the stingy samurai will refuse the girl; instead he was surprise when Dana picked up another hair stick; a blue one, made from ceramic with two small bell bead dangle at the end. "How about this one?" Gintoki asked the blue eyes girl. Kagura grinned, nodding her head; accepting the kanzashi elatedly.

Okita's reddish brown eyes narrowed when he saw the way the girl hugged the hair stick close to her chest, clearly cherishing the cheep hair ornament while her Gin-chan paid for it.

"Thank you Gin-chan!"

A slight upwards tilt of Dana's mouth went unnoticed by the excited girl before Dana 'hnn' as he picked on his nose.

And Okita scoffed.

* * *

Okita scoffed at Hijikata who just survived one of his another bazooka attack. Although he will usually enjoy Hijikata flustered, half char appearance as he shouted at him, today he find that the cliché reaction that Hijikata gave him awfully dull. His scowl deepens when he was reminded of a certain red haired girl excited face and the bloody hair jewellery.

Decidedly tired from his day ordeal, he retired to his bed earlier than usual. As he lay on his futon, he immediately falls into the dream world. What greets him there was something that they call nightmare as flashes of China girl's silhouette wearing a pure white wedding kimono dancing with her blue kanzashi tinkling with each step that she took. Her merry laugher along with the sounds of the jingling bead was maddening that he found himself wide awake with sweat dripping down his back.

Irritates by his dream, he found himself walking towards Hijikata's room. Without a word, he slide opened the shoji door and kicked the sleeping vice-chief.

"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san" he called the vice-chief with each kick that he showered the poor man. His eyes widen slightly when the sleeping demon grabbed his leg – the same leg that he used to kick – and tossed him on the tatami mat. Hard.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing bastard?!" the now awake demon vice-chief asked the sprawling twenty years old man, cracking his knuckles.

"Kanzashi." He answered him short.

And before long, both man found themselves sitting by the corridor of Shinsengumi's barracks slipping hot tea with Okita rambling about a bloody hair stick. With each minutes passed, the short tempered man found himself loosing the last thread of his patient.

"So you kicked me awake at four o'clock in the morning just because of a damn kanzashi?!"

"Hijikata-san sure is slow huh?"

"Don't you dare give me that! What kind of sane man that have nightmare about Kanzashi? Anyhow, a kanzashi is not a big deal though." Hijikata finished off his tea, before he stood. Looking at the wide eye man, he continued, "Man gave it to the woman they want to marry all the time." With that, he left the now shell shocked first division captain to continue his sleep.

* * *

The next day, he 'bumped' into that blue eyes China girl 'accidentally' and with her short temper, they fall into their usual routine in which involving them brawling on the ground. After a few kicks and punches from both side, Okita grabbed on her chignon that she styled differently today just to wear the new hair accessory. With a grin, he snapped the kanzashi into two.

_Accidentally_

Because after all, he's nothing more but a selfish man with rotten heart that cannot bear to see his rival grinning from ear to ear just because of a hair stick.

And it worth the punches and kicks that she gave him after that.

The next time when he saw her, he could only glare at a new metal kanzashi dangled from her chignon


End file.
